Touhou vs. Capcom/Nue Houjuu
Bio Nue Houjuu is said to be one of the most mysterious and feared youkai in many years yet has been defeated by Humans many times. There are many legends according to her appearance when, in fact, she is hiding her "true form." She was just enjoying scaring humans until she got sealed underground, so she spent most her time underground until an incident where she went above ground to check what happened. She found out that Murasa Minamitsu and the other youkai who were also sealed underground made it above ground and were planning something. She decided to have some "fun" by putting the Seed of Non-identification in the fragments of Tobikura. However, she is now currently living with Byakuren in her Temple. Movelist Skill Cards *Fork Rush: Nue dashes forward with her Pitchfork. This attack can be performed either straight forward or as an anti-air. Hitting an attack button during the move will allow Nue to do a followup charge. The light version will dash forward again, medium version will dash into the air, and heavy version will dash backward. *UFO Strike: Nue summons an object resembling a UFO to attack the opponent. They can travel across wiggling or above the opponent then drop. *Unknown Laser: Nue sends a laser. The distance depends on the button pressed. *Arrow Tail Smacker: Nue uses the tendril like wings on her back to lash out at her opponent. *Blazing Wing Uppercut: Nue uppercuts the opponent with her blade like wings. *Unknown Teleport: Nue Teleports in a ball of light. *Unknown Wing blast: Nue fires some fireballs from her wings. Can be charged. *Expanding bolt: Nue shoots three lightning bolt, one moving straight, one moving up at a 30 degree angle, and the other moving down at a 30 degree angle. However, right after it is shot, the bolts going at 30 degree angles adjust themselves to move straight. *Zig Zag Bolt: Nue shoots a lightning bolt that Zig Zags across the screen. Spell Cards *Nue Sign "Mysterious Snake Show": Nue smashes the ground with her Pitchfork, this releases several snakes that chase after the opponent. *Danmaku X from a Wandering Star: Nue aims for opponent and sends out several danmaku (Shaped like PlayStation button shapes). Last Word *Unidentified "Green UFO Invasion of Justice": Nue dashes forward with her fork out. If she hits the enemy, she does a jab with her pitchfork before summoning UFOs that fire lasers at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Nue appears as a ball of light and appears as normal before saying "I can tell your scared...." *Taunt: Nue jabs her pitchfork into the the ground and says "You gettin' scared?" *Victory Pose: Nue spins her pitchfork and says "What you don't know won't hurt ya...most of the time." Winning Quotes I hardly ever show my true form to humans. Because I know the most effective way of scaring humans is to make sure they don't know what you really are. As a youkai whose specialty is being mysterious, it makes it easy to play on people's fears. But now that you've seen me, I'll have to bury you so I can go back to being an unknown. I just want to scare people. That's why I ravaged the old world with the fear of my unknown form. I see that I've kinda lost my touch. Are the humans above ground no longer afraid of the night? Vs. Self: Uhh....Is this one of my seeds gone astray? Vs. Reimu: Ahhh, my true form has been uncovered by an unidentified shrine maiden. What am I going to do now? Vs. Marisa: You've given up imagination for knowledge? *Sigh* Why do I even bother.... Vs. Sanae: Well, I am actually a Nue, but I guess you can call me an Alien. Vs. Kogasa: No, no, no! You'll never scare people just by popping out and yelling "Boo!". Vs. Morrigan: Hey, your wings can transform into blade ones like mine! Awesome! Vs. Firebrand: What?! No, I'm not a devil, I'm a Nue! The pitchfork is for intimidation! Ok...I do use it in combat sometimes but still! Vs. Ichirin: I never did get along with you. Vs. Byakuren: Sorry for scaring the humans away from the temple, Byakuren. It's been really boring around there. Vs. Mamizou: So...enjoying it here, Mamizou? Vs. Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Guile, Gene, Bass, Zero, Batsu, Hayato, and Jin: Still not scared, tough guy? You should be. Vs. Chun Li, Cammy, Juri, Sakura, SonSon, Saki, Tron, B.B. Hood, Roll, Ruby, Alice, Sakuya and Patchouli: I thought girls were easier to scare. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker and Wily: I get a kick out of scaring the daylights out of punks like you. Vs. Felicia, Hsien-ko, Dante, Trish and Meiling: You're supposed to scare humans! What kind of monster are you? Vs. Demitri, Remila and Flandre: Nobody's really scared of vampires these days, ya know? Sad, but true. Vs. Jon Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: Getting bitten by a dog is kinda nerve-wracking, but not scary enough. Unless the dog has rabies.... Vs. Megaman, Viewtiful Joe, Captain Commando and Hiryu: What? You thought you could be the big hero? Nice try. Vs. Vergil, Date, Soki and Youmu: What!? You're using a real sword!? I thought it was some kind of toy! And here I was just taking it easy the whole time! Yikes! Vs. Chris, Jill, and Arthur: Damn it! How am I supposed to scare people who hunt things that go bump in the night?! Vs. Frank West and Aya: Oh, no you don't! I'm not letting anyone know my true identity! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: Hey, it's not a crime to scare people! Vs. Asura: Guess you're not so scar-OW! OW! OW! Nevermind. You're scary as hell. Vs. Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia: I'm sorry. I just can't take you seriously. Vs. Utsuho and Mokou: Crap. The light from your flames make it harder to scare you. Vs. Reisen: It'd be easier to scare people with your powers, but where's the fun in that? Vs. Yukari: If I had your powers, I could scare people across dimensions. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Oh hell no! I'm not stupid enough to try and scare an Oni! Vs. Yuyuko, Komachi, Mima, Murasa, Kokoro and Shinki: People are always scared of spirits, but I guess they'd be more scared of me now. Vs. Iku, Kaguya and Tenshi: The over-privileged types are always easiest to scare. Vs. Keine: I bet humans wouldn't be so brave if you weren't their teacher. Vs. Nitori: You're supposed to scare humans, not be scared of them. Vs. Seiga, Futo and Miko: Even the seven lucky gods are scared of me. Ha! Vs. Koishi: It'd be easier to keep scaring people if they can't remember what you look like. Vs. Yuuka: Yep. Definitely scary. Vs. Dan: Now THAT'S a funny reaction. Vs. Seija: It won’t be as fun to scare humans if it goes according to your plan! Vs. Nick: It’s no fun to scare guys like you. Vs. Nero: A flaming sword? Now things really got serious! Ending (Nue returns to a village.)\ Nue: Ah, now that the dragon has been dealt with, I can finally go back to scaring humans. Voice: Oh no you don't, Darkstalker! (Nue gets confronted by Donovan Baine and Anita. Author's note: Anita is sporting her Teen Design.) Nue: Who the heck are you two? Donovan: I'm Donovan Baine and this is my assistant, Anita. It is our job as Dark hunters to hunt down Darkstalkers like you that threaten humans! Nue: Uhh...I'm a Nue, not a Darkstalker. Anita: It doesn't matter if your a darkstalker or not, we won't let you terrorize humans any longer! (Donovan draws his sword.) Donovan: Now Darkstalker....prepare yourself! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters